Lighting effects are often employed in stores to make the fruits, vegetables, fish, and other products look better in their displays and in restaurants to make the dishes look more appealing. In general, foods with red colors, such as meats and red vegetables, look more pleasing to the eye under lighting with a low color temperature, while foods with blue colors, such as certain fish, look more pleasing under lighting with a high color temperature. Thus, lighting is commonly selected to apply such visual effects.
One conventional lighting fixture can emit light in a plurality of white colors, such as daylight, cool white, white, warm white, and extra warm white, through a combination of blue LEDs having a high color temperature and yellow LEDs having a low color temperature. With this lighting fixture, it is possible to adjust the color temperature of the lighting according to the application.